Grox Wars
The Grox Wars consist of the various organized efforts to destroy the Grox empire and the species as a whole. Prior to the war, the Grox were known to be aggressive, but were not considered evil by the powerful Dhragolon Kingdom. This article documents such events that occured during the Fourth Age. Many other Grox wars took place in earlier eras, but these were the most critical. Grox Skirmish The war initially began when King Rustiagon Golar trespassed onto Grox territory. At the time, the Dhragolon did not make a serious effort to destroy them since the Grox had yet to break any of their commandments. This phase was perhaps the longest lasting several thousand years. First Grox War The Dhragolon officially declared war when the colony, Morta, was destroyed by a Grox superweapon known as the Star Buster. King Rustiagon Karrel, who was still a child at the time, took upon the task of destroying the Grox. Battle of Raycaon The Grox were about to deploy the Star Buster into the major Dhragolon outpost, Raycaon. Fortunately, King Rustiagon Karrel sabotaged the ship the Star Buster was carried on and prevented the planet's destruction. Dhragolon-Eteno Alliance After Karrel was thrown off course, he accidentally discovered the Eteno Empire. As the Grox were increasingly growing in power, he quickly formed an alliance with the Eteno to stop the Grox. They pushed forward to the Galactic Core and decided to attack the Grox from the inside-out. Battle at the Core Main Article: Battle at the Core The climax of the First Grox War occurred at this battle. The Grox were discovered to be in possession of Kklxin technology: the Galaxy Buster. The weapon was carried aboard a massive space station situated near the Galactic Core. The Eteno and the Dhragolon managed to destroy the Galaxy Buster, but King Rustiagon Karrel disappeared in a black hole for 50 years. Because of this, the Dhragolon had to abandon their alliance and return to their galactic arm. As Rustiagon Karrel was still assumed to be alive, the Council of Ucharpli took over during his absence leading to a short period of relative instability. Downfall of the Grox The Eteno and Dhragolon forces were able to quickly destroy the Grox since the Grox's plans fell apart after the destruction of the Galaxy Buster. The first war officially ended when the Grox signed an agreement to give up half of their resources. Second Grox War Before this war began, the Grox formed an uprising in attempt to regain what they had lost. Although, they suffered massive damage once again from the Eteno, a few Grox escaped and went on to rebuild massive amounts of fleets from a nearby planet with vast amount of resources. Another war, the Kklxin War, was going on at the same time and the Eteno could not devote enough resources to hold off the Grox who were rebuilding quickly. King Rustiagon Karrel decided to resume the task he started when he was a child and continued to fight off the Grox with a few other small fleets. Thus the Second Grox War began. Approximately around the time of the formation of the GSSOC, the Grox were defeated once and for all. Any survivors fled to parallel dimensions as they had virtually no chance against the large amount of powerful empires. Category:Wars and Battles Category:Reoccuring elements in other storylines